


How I Met Your Mother

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un capitolo per ogni ora, il racconto di una giornata della vita di Danny e Steve. Come andrà l'incontro tra Steve e la madre del suo compagno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ore 6: Caffè

Non appena Steve aprì gli occhi, seppe subito che quella sarebbe stata una lunga giornata. La sveglia sul comodino segnava le sei del mattino, ma non era stata quella a svegliarlo: le lancette facevano il loro lavoro in piena tranquillità, visto che mancava ancora un'ora prima del suono. Non c'erano stati rumori strani che avevano allertato il suo istinto da marine, né un pensiero improvviso lo aveva strappato alle braccia di Morfeo.  
Era stato l'uomo che divideva il letto con lui a far sentire la sua presenza, sbuffando sonoramente con il chiaro intento di disturbarlo.  
Steve non si mosse e rimase fermo sul fianco, mentre la persona dietro di lui – da quando non era più solo, il capitano aveva perso il vizio di dormire ad Uomo Vitruviano e se ne stava steso su un fianco nel suo angolino di letto – manifestava il suo disappunto con tutta la potenza dei suoi polmoni.  
Danny lanciò un'occhiata alle spalle massicce del suo compagno, chiedendosi quando sarebbe crollato e avrebbe dato segni di impazienza per il suo modo di fare. E sì che ci stava mettendo tutto l'impegno possibile per far crollare i nervi di Steve. Insomma, possibile che dovesse dormire mentre da lì a poche ore uno tsunami si sarebbe abbattuto sulla loro casa?  
Infastidito, il detective prese il lenzuolo e ci si avvolse dentro come un baco da seta, togliendolo a Steve che si limitò a sospirare. Quel sospiro gli fu fatale.  
“Lo sapevo!” esclamò Danny, con un tono di voce che spaziava dal trionfo allo sdegno. “Sei sveglio! Sei sveglio e non mi consideri!”  
“Danny... sono le sei di mattina” si lamentò McGarrett, voltandosi verso di lui con un'espressione rassegnata. “Ti prego... non cominciamo adesso, ok?”  
“Io non comincio niente! Sei tu che non mi dai ascolto!” borbottò il detective, mettendo su il suo solito broncio – “il suo solito, adorabile broncio” pensò Steve, riflettendo velocemente su quanto fosse fottuto: quell'uomo gli aveva ridotto il cervello ad una poltiglia.  
“Io ti ascolto, Danny” disse con pazienza infinita, come se parlasse ad un bambino. “Ma cosa devo ascoltare, di preciso? So cosa ti angustia... e non c'è niente che tu e io possiamo fare per impedire che accada...”  
Danny sospirò di nuovo, ma stavolta chinò la testa in segno di sconfitta. In effetti non c'era rimedio per quella catastrofe, per quel tornado che stava per travolgere le loro vite. Per quel cataclisma di nome Joanna.  
“E poi, andiamo... è solo tua madre!” aggiunse Steve, chiudendo gli occhi nella speranza che gli fosse concesso un'altra ora di riposo.  
Madornale errore: mai abbassare la guardia, specialmente quando Danny era in modalità polemica.  
“SOLO mia madre?!” esclamò infatti con un tono di voce talmente alto che il sonno di Steve se ne scappò a gambe levate, lasciando il marine vigile e sveglio. “SOLO?! Tu non la conosci! Lei sta per venire qui per mettermi a soqquadro la vita! LA MIA VITA!” strillò l'uomo isterico.  
Steve si mise a sedere e cercò di ragionare; manovra resa difficile dalle urla stridule del compagno che gli trapanavano i timpani. Il problema era che il capitano non riusciva sul serio a capire quale fosse il problema.  
Quando Danny gli aveva detto che sua madre sarebbe venuta a trovarlo alle Hawaii, si era preoccupato della reazione della donna di fronte al fatto che suo figlio, oltre che un ex marito fosse anche un ex eterosessuale. Ma, per sua fortuna, Joanna si era dimostrata così felice che il suo “piccolo Daniel” avesse trovato una persona da amare che aveva sorvolato sugli schieramenti sessuali. Una volta appurato questo, per Steve la strada era stata in discesa. Per Danny, invece, quella visita si stava trasformando in un supplizio infernale e non riusciva a capirne la causa.  
“Danny, tua madre vuole solo vedere come stai” mormorò Steve, tentando nuovamente di arginare quel fiume in piena.  
Il detective scosse la testa con esasperazione. “No, lei vuole controllare la mia vita. Vuole giudicare quello che faccio. Vuole decidere cosa è meglio o cosa è peggio per me. Si comporta proprio come una... come una...”  
“Come una madre?” chiese Steve, mettendosi a sedere sul bordo del letto e cercando i boxer che erano volati in terra la sera prima quando lui e Danny avevano appianato le loro divergenze in un modo molto piacevole. Ma il marine non poteva scoparlo tutte le volte che il compagno andava in paranoia, altrimenti si sarebbe trovato con le palle prosciugate e il cazzo paralizzato dai crampi!  
Danny socchiuse gli occhi e annuì, malgrado l'altro non potesse vederlo. “Esatto, mia madre è proprio... una madre!” esclamò considerando chiuso l'argomento.  
Steve si infilò la biancheria e si voltò verso Danny, rivolgendogli un sorriso così triste da stritolare il cuore del detective in una morsa. “Tu almeno ce l'hai una madre...” mormorò, chinando lo sguardo a terra.  
A quelle parole, Danny si sentì uno stronzo colossale; troppo impegnato nella sua litania su “quanto sono sfortunato, misero me!” non aveva pensato ai sentimenti di Steve. Prima che il capitano lasciasse la stanza, scattò in piedi e lo prese per un polso, tirandoselo contro.  
“Scusami...” sussurrò il detective. “Io...”  
Steve scosse la testa e gli posò con dolcezza le labbra sulle sue. “Non è colpa tua. Andiamo, preparo un po' di caffè, poi ci sediamo a tavola e decidiamo il da farsi, ok?” chiese con voce morbida.  
Danny annuì e lo lasciò andare, seguendolo con lo sguardo. Mancava ancora un'ora e mezzo all'arrivo dell'aereo di sua madre e lui non si sentiva pronto. Non era mai stato pronto in realtà, specialmente al giudizio della donna; a lei Rachel e le altre donne della sua vita non erano mai piaciute e – guarda caso! – le sue previsioni si erano rivelate sempre esatte. Ora Joanna Williams avrebbe conosciuto Steve McGarrett e, come suo solito, gli avrebbe fatto un interrogatorio in piena regola per vedere se era la persona adatta al suo bambino. Danny sapeva già la risposta, ma neanche la più assoluta consapevolezza lo tranquillizzava sui poteri di sua madre nel prevedere il futuro.  
“Chiunque ci sia lassù, in cielo... ti prego, aiutami!” mormorò il detective, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. “Prometto che farò il bravo per la prossima settimana... ma ti scongiuro... fa che vada tutto bene! O al massimo... fai dirottare l'aereo a Cuba, grazie!”


	2. 0re 7: Salto

Steve fissava la macchina del caffè come se potesse far venire fuori il liquido con la sola forza del pensiero. Peccato che il suo pensiero, in quel momento, fosse altrove. Era in un passato non molto lontano, ma che per il marine sembrava quasi appartenere ad una vita precedente. Quanto tempo era che non pensava a sua madre? Non lo ricordava più. Un tempo, poco dopo la sua morte in quell' _incidente_ , Steve era sicuro che non l'avrebbe mai scordata; poi i giorni erano diventati mesi, i mesi anni... e alla fine sua madre era diventata un ricordo sepolto in un cassetto. Poteva non pensare a lei per parecchio tempo, ma quando qualcosa gliela riportava alla mente... BANG! Ecco di nuovo quel dolore sordo, quel dolore che nasce nel cuore e lo stritola dall'interno, quel dolore che solo chi ha perso una persona amata troppo presto può comprendere.  
“STEVE!”  
L'urlo alle sue spalle gli fece fare un salto notevole in alto, quasi un record mondiale. Il capitano si voltò, pallido in volto, convinto di trovarsi davanti una scena da tragedia greca. Invece era solo Danny che lo fissava con le braccia incrociate sul petto e un'aria di riprovazione – quell'aria che lui conosceva così bene – ben stampata sul volto.  
“Cosa c'è? Vuoi farmi venire un infarto?” sbottò infastidito Steve.  
“Il caffè...”  
“Caffè? A te serve una camomilla, altroché!”  
“No... il caffè sta uscendo dalla caffettiera.”  
“E adesso questo cosa c'entra, eh?... Oh...” Pian piano Steve si concentrò su quello che Danny gli stava dicendo e sui rumori circostanti. In effetti sentiva qualcosa in ebollizione e – rumore ancora più imbarazzante – qualcosa che colava giù, sfrigolando a contatto con la fiamma del fornello. Automaticamente si voltò e spense il fornello, constatando con un sospiro affranto che doveva essere rimasto ben poco nella caffetteria, visto il lago che si agitava sulla superficie di metallo. “Scusa...” sussurrò.  
Danny gli si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, stringendo appena. “No, scusami tu... per prima. Davvero, sono imperdonabile. Non ho pensato a te e a quello che provi e...”  
Steve scosse la testa, ma non poté trattenere un sorrisetto di piacere nel sentire quelle parole. Il suo compagno aveva tanti difetti – troppi in effetti, soprattutto per un omino così piccolo – però sapeva essere di una dolcezza estrema quando ci si metteva.  
“Non devi scusarti... e poi si tratta di tua madre, capisco che tu possa essere agitato... anche se non pensavo fino a questo punto!” esclamò il capitano, voltandosi verso il compagno che, per tutta risposta, fece un sorriso storto.  
“Ripeto: tu non la conosci. Già me la vedo: entrerà in questa casa a passo di carica e comincerà a dettare le regole, come se fosse un comandante. Hai presente?”  
“Sì, avevo un padre che era così” rispose Steve, annuendo pensieroso.  
“Oh, adesso non tirarmi fuori anche la storia di tuo padre, sennò mi impicco al lampadario!”  
“Arrivarci al lampadario...” borbottò il marine ridacchiando.  
“Stai dicendo forse che sono basso?” chiese Danny, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
“Nah... è il soffitto che è alto!” esclamò il capitano, preparandosi a scappare per sfuggire all'aggressione del suo piccolo uomo.  
Ma anche Danny rideva, mentre inseguiva Steve intorno al tavolo apostrofandolo con parole poco carine. Rideva perché il suo compagno lo faceva sentire felice e sereno come non gli capitava da tempo, da quando le cose tra lui e Rachel si erano guastate. O forse da ancora prima, forse non era mai stato felice come in quel momento, con Steve accanto.  
Quando suonarono le sette, il detective tornò in camera a finirsi di preparare mentre Steve dava una sistemata alla casa in modo che tutto fosse perfetto. Ora che si stava avvicinando l'arrivo della signora Williams, non si sentiva così sicuro come prima. Forse era stato per colpa di Danny e delle sue fisime da primadonna, ma il marine cominciava a temere sul serio di non fare una buona impressione su Joanna. Idea stupida e anche senza senso: in fondo cosa gli interessava? Lui amava Danny e Danny amava lui, il resto del mondo non contava.  
Già... solo che quelle parole suonavano bene sulla carta, ma all'atto pratico non avevano la stessa potenza. Perché quella donna sarebbe sempre stata presente nella vita del figlio e Steve ci teneva che tra loro ci fosse armonia, in modo che potessero vivere la loro storia con serenità. Il marine si guardò intorno e notò come non ci fosse in giro traccia del passaggio di Danny. E non si riferiva certo alle ciambelle “tutto grasso e poca salute” che occupavano la credenza, insieme ai suoi cereali, né ai vestiti lasciati in giro per casa, senza una logica. No, si riferiva alle foto, agli oggetti di poca utilità ma di grande valore affettiva che tutte le persone si portano in giro, nelle case dove vanno ad abitare. D'improvviso il dubbio che attanagliava Steve divenne ancora più pesante, quasi un macigno che pendeva sulla sua testa, tanto pesante che il capitano dovette sedersi su una poltrona. Quell'assenza di oggetti personali voleva forse dire che Danny non pensava che loro avessero un futuro? Per la prima volta, il marine si trovò a riflettere sul suo amore e su loro due: forse il suo amore per Danny non era ricambiato, non con la stessa intensità almeno.  
Intanto, ignaro della confusione interiore che regnava al piano di sotto, Danny stava finendo di sistemarsi, cercando di darsi un aspetto decente per sua madre. Tanto sapeva che le sue prime parole sarebbero state delle critiche nei suoi confronti: “Sei dimagrito”, “Sei ingrassato”, “Hai i capelli lunghi”, “Hai i capelli troppo corti”. Sbuffando, il detective finì di stringere il nodo alla cravatta e diede un'occhiata alla sua immagine riflessa. Patetico... ma ormai non c'era più niente da fare per migliorarsi, a meno di un miracolo. Danny però aveva finito il suo bonus con il dirottamento, anche se dubitava che avrebbe funzionato. Prese un profondo respiro e fissò il suo sguardo in quello del suo doppio. “Ce la posso fare!” esclamò per darsi la carica. Si voltò e si avviò a grandi passi verso la scala, rinfrancato... anche se gli era sembrato di vedere un sorrisetto di scherno sulle labbra della sua immagine riflessa. E se neanche il suo se stesso si fidava di lui, allora era davvero rovinato.


End file.
